Wandering Kunoichi
by Miss Interpreted
Summary: This story is about a girl who is thought of as weak by her teammates. She leaves for three years and when she returns everything is different. Will she find happiness? Anyways, the main Naruto characters won't show up a lot. Ps future chapters OcXOc.
1. Bios

**A/N:**

**ME:** Well, I kinda got bored and I have read a few good stories were Sakura runs away so I am attempting to write a story like that, with a twist of my own in it of course. So this first chapter will be just the basic history of the O/Cs, the main characters. (The only reason I'm using an O/C is cause' I don't like Sakura and latter on there might be a romance between two O/C's… I don't know yet, hehe) So on to the bios… hehe…

**Bios**

Name: Naomi Yonai

Age: 15

Birthday: June 25

Hair: Black

Eyes: Ice blue

Height: 171 cm

Weight: 37 kg

Team: 12 (Sensei: Mikaru Toudao Teammates: Yoshiaki and Koichi Ishii)

Country: Land of Fire

Hidden Village: Konahagakure (Leaf)

Specialty Weapon: Chain scythe (kusari kama)

Rank: Chunnin

Status:

1-Poor, 2-Ok, 3-Average, 4-Good, 5-Specialty

-Taijutsu: 5

-Genjutsu: 3

-Ninjutsu: 4

Missions:

A: 2 missions

B: 7 missions

C: 22 missions

D: 56 missions

Specialty: Close combat or ambushes

Signature jutsus/kekkei genkai:

-Summoning: dance of shadows

-Asagigan (kekkei genkai)

-Multiple shadow clone technique

-Hinode: Shuriken and Kunai jiten

Name: Yoshiaki Ishii (Yoshi)

Age: 15

Birthday: November 17

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 180 cm

Weight: 50 kg

Team: 12 (Sensei: Mikaru Toudao Teammates: Naomi Yonai and Koichi Ishii)

Country: Land of Fire

Hidden Village: Konahagakure (Leaf)

Specialty weapon: Katana

Rank: Chunnin

Status:

1-Poor, 2-Ok, 3-Average, 4-Good, 5-Specialty

-Taijutsu: 4

-Genjutsu: 4

-Ninjutsu: 5

Missions:

A: 2 missions

B: 7 missions

C: 22 missions

D: 56 missions

Specialty: Long range or sword fighting

Signature jutsus/kekkei genkai:

-Multiple shadow clone technique

-Dance of the Katanas

-Summoning: Wolf cry

-Ka ha odori

Name: Koichi Ishii

Age: 15

Birthday: November 17 (Koichi and Yoshiaki are twins; Koichi is older)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 53 kg

Team: 12 (Sensei: Mikaru Toudao Teammates: Naomi Yonai and Koichi Ishii)

Country: Land of Fire

Hidden Village: Konahagakure (Leaf)

Specialty weapon: Rokushakubo (6 ft. wooden pole)

Rank: Chunnin

Status:

1-Poor, 2-Ok, 3-Average, 4-Good, 5-Specialty

-Taijutsu: 4

-Genjutsu: 5

-Ninjutsu: 4

Missions:

A: 2 missions

B: 7 missions

C: 22 missions

D: 56 missions

Specialty: Medium range or escape distractions

Signature jutsus/kekkei genkai:

-Summoning: Eye of the bird

-Imperial rokushakubo jiten

-Multiple shadow clone technique

-Akatsuki yami akari

**END A/N:**

**ME:** So umm… If I get time tonight I'll finish the actual first chapter. –Sweat drop- Hehe, well umm… I hope you like it. And even if you don't REVIEW! I know it's just a bio, but if you review and tell me if you like that I added the bio… Then I might finish the first chapter sooner… Beware; I right really short chapters… Hehe…

Later Days!


	2. Prologue: Memories of A Departure

**A/N:**

**ME:** So umm, the first chapter is here! I hope you like it and you review! Anyways, this chapter will start out in Naomi's POV and then change to Narrator's POV. I'll tell you when that happens, kay? Anyways, READ ON!

_Flashbacks_

'**Thoughts'**

"Normal"

**Chapter 1- Memories of A Departure**

_I was on my way to the training field to meet my team when…_

_"What are we going to do? She's so weak; we always have and always will have to protect her on missions. Well, at least until we're jounin," someone said on the field. I looked out between some training blocks to see my team: Yoshiaki, Koichi and Mikaru. They continued their conversation not noticing my presence behind them._

_"Yeah, I know. It gets kinda hard to have to look after your own back, but we also have to look after Naomi too. She's not even worth it. The only reason we have to stick with her is that we need a three man team." At that point I ran; past the Academy, past the flower shop, past Ichiraku and straight to the Hokage's Tower. I knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in" from the other side. I shouldered my way into the room and bowed my head in respect. _

_"Oh, Naomi; it's you. What is it you need?" Tsunade said._

_"Um… Tsunade-sama, can I please leave?" I asked in my quiet nervous voice._

_"What?" Tsunade asked confused._

_"Well, I was wondering if I could leave the village awhile to train by myself. I mean, I overheard a conversation with my team… and they think I'm weak… I want to prove them wrong. I think I can train, and I think I can become a better Shinobi. In fact I WILL train, and I WILL become a better Shinobi! For that is my nindo; my ninja way. Plus I will return." I said with a little more confidence. _

_"Sure, I'll sign a pass that says you can train on your own for a while. Your team has no right to say you are weak. You'll make a fine Shinobi one day. Come back strong and safe. I'll be waiting," Tsunade said signing a pass and handing it to me. I walked out the door and towards my apartment. I silently unlocked the door and hurried up the stairs towards my room. I had to hurry; my team would come searching because I was late… Or would they? I stuffed 2 weeks worth of clothes into my pack and added a few more necessities; like a brush and a toothbrush. _

_I rummaged through my closet until I found suitable traveling clothes; I changed into a pair of black cargo capris and a dark purple tank top. I put on my arm warmers and wrapped some bandages around my right leg, placing my kunai pouch over it. I strapped my shuriken pouches onto my belt and place my chain scythe on my belt also. _

_I walked out the door and locked it. I taped the key onto the door; I wouldn't need an apartment for now. I hurried to the gate, showing the guard my pass and said a curt goodbye as I passed by. I stopped a little ways away from Konaha and looked back, fingering the necklace I wore. **'Good Bye, Konaha"** I thought. _

**END A/N:**

**ME:** Ok, so I think I'll leave it there. That is the beginning and the rest of the story will take place 3 years later when they're 18. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you don't like it can you please review and tell me why?! I mean my other story only got, like, 4 reviews and it has 5 chapters. Anyways –instant announcer voice- stay tuned for the next chapter of _Wandering Kunoichi_!

Later Days!!!


End file.
